In the Teacher's Lounge
by pheofox22
Summary: Set in middle of season 2 and 3. Palladium has felt guilty that he had been played by the Avalon imposter. He seems rather awkward after meeting the real Avalon on campus. Meanwhile love finds it's way into the teacher's lounge.
1. Horrible Dream

**I'm back....from a loooong rest. With a little story about Palladium and Avalon that i wanted to tell in years. Which is set at the end of season 2 around season 3.**

**

* * *

**

In the Teacher's Lounge

**Chapter One- Horrible Dream**

"_I am afraid to announce that Professor Avalon that has been at our campus is an impostor! The real Avalon had been locked away in Darkar's prison!_"_ Faragonda announced at the faculty meeting. "And who here has been aiding this impostor? Why none other than our own Professor Palladium!"_

"_I was not!" Palladium blurted. _

"_Didn't you revive him after being poisoned," Faragonda shouted threateningly. "The same day that Icy stole the Codex! You sent Livvy without even thinking that it was a trap!"_

"_I didn't know he was evil!" Palladium shouted, he bent down on his knees as the faculty members seemed to grow large as a vague black mist surrounded him. "Faragonda I beg you! I just wanted to save my friend!"_

"_You're a menace to this campus!" Faragonda said gravely. _

"NOOO!" Palladium screamed. He heard a clap of thunder and woke up in a sweat. He looked outside to see that it was raining heavily. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Just a dream...just a horrible..horrible dream."

The horrible dream. It haunted his sleep for weeks now. Palladium got up from his bed to his private bathroom to pop two sleeping tablets under his tongue. He closed the blinds trying to shut out the storm that was brewing outside. Another rumble of thunder was followed by a flash of lightning. It seemed like he was going to have one more restless night all over again.

Another night. Another horrible dream.

Unfortunately, tomorrow's news will not be a dream.

* * *

pheofox22


	2. Blast from the Past

After another long rest decided to upload the second chapter.

* * *

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**A Blast from the Past**

Palladium was shining a green apple on his shirt at breakfast time the next morning. It was another typical day at school. First he washed his hair and got dressed before going out for cafeteria duty. Supervising a bunch of teenage girls was tiring and even more tiring when they knew magic.

"Pst. Palladium," old Madame Crenchawe remarked scaring him out of his boots. "I predict that there is going to be a change in the faculty. Someone probably is going to get canned!"

"You think it's going to be me?" Palladium uttered. Crenchawe made a motion as if she were slitting her throat with her index finger before moving swiftly away into the shadows. Palladium gulped as he saw Faragonda staring at him.

It was the third period when the PA system was activated. Palladium was teaching freshman how to turn a toadstool into a levitation potion in the potions lab.

"Will all faculty please escort the students outside," Grizelda ordered over the PA. _Oh no, they're going to fire someone in front of the entire school! _Palladium thought. _Oh I wish it isn't me!_

When Palladium took the students up to the quad it looked as if it was a festivity going on since there were balloons and streamers all around the college's turrets. There was a platform where Faragonda and Grizelda sat alongside a giant purple box with a curtain in the middle.

"Young ladies, I would like to congratulate Bloom, the Winx and the Specialists for saving us from Lord Darkar," Faragonda said, the students started to clap. "And we have a special announcement…"

She pulled a rope that deconstructed the box and revealed a man with jet black hair in a ponytail. He pulled off the hood of his cloak and a familiar face smiled at the crowd.

"May I introduce to you the real professor Cedric Avalon," Faragonda exclaimed. "He will be teaching the class who the imposter Avalon left off."

"Oh no," Palladium blushed. His past might be out to get him.


	3. Coffee Break

**Thanks to those who commented and alerted me for this fic. I can't do this without your support!**

* * *

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**Coffee Break**

"I love the smell of coffee in the morning," Avalon exclaimed lifting his cup to his lips. It was the first day Avalon was teaching and Palladium was adamant on avoiding him at all costs. He stood beside the door sighing at the sight of Avalon. He looked down at his empty mug. He really needed his caffeine fix, but he could wait until Avalon was finished.

"Palladium are you going in there or not?" WizGiz remarked pointing to the teacher's lounge.

"Oh, uh you go ahead," Palladium said, "I'm waiting for a student. Yeah."

"Suite yourself," WizGiz shrugged and he entered the lounge. He poured himself a cup of coffee and approached Avalon and Grizelda who were laughing at a joke Avalon told. Palladium felt a pang of jealousy and envy. He wished he could go in with his colleagues but his guilt towards Avalon kept him distant.

"Who is that fellow?" Avalon asked WizGiz. WizGiz looked over his shoulder.

"That's Professor Philip Palladium. He said he's waiting for a student," WizGiz remarked.

"He's waiting in this hallway? It's a secret passageway," Grizelda uttered before taking another sip.

"Palladium eh?" Avalon murmured. He walked towards the door. Palladium panicked and when Avalon turned the doorknob Palladium turned invisible. "Palladium come join us! Huh? There is no one there."

Palladium reappeared at the end of the hallway just before the secret passageway's entrance. He looked at his empty mug again and sighed. "How can I keep this up for an entire school year?"


	4. A Game of Hide and Seek

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

_I don't really know the real first names so I made them up. This is just a short story I am doing for giggles, nothing really serious that's why the grammar's so crappy._

**A Game of Hide and Seek**

"Okay, the next part of the incantation is tricky. So be careful how you pronounce it," Palladium explained to his students. He took his wand and tapped the book. "Revelencharta Wehartaeta Orachitallo!"

The book flew open and the silhouette of a man made out of the same paper walked across the pages. The students stared in awe as it sunk back in the pages like it was in a pit of quick sand. Palladium could hear a loud clapping sound at the back of the room as Professor Avalon emerged from the shadows.

"Nicely done Philip," Avalon stated. Palladium cringed. He didn't think Avalon would use his first name. He felt a little warmth inside himself but it shattered once he looked into the familiar deep dark eyes he had looked upon that fateful day that Pixie Village was robbed of its Codex.

"Oh um, class dismissed," Palladium stated.

"But the bell didn't ring for fourth class yet," Tecna retorted refusing to close her book.

"J-just g-go," he stammered not looking away from Avalon's eyes. The classroom erupted with cheers of being left off early while Palladium stood frozen in fear as the students left. "What brings you here?"

"Faragonda told me to shadow a few teachers for extra experience. My teaching appears to be a little rusty after Darkar captured me," Avalon uttered. "You sure know how to teach a class, I can tell you that."

"The students used to walk all over me," Palladium said. "I had to change my appearance so they would pay attention to me."

"Well it works," Avalon said, he brushed a finger along Palladium's chin. "But I bet you look pretty good before as well. Anyway looks are not important; let me cut to the chase. You've been avoiding me the last few days and I am tired of being it in this game of Hide and Seek."

"I…I…I," Palladium stammered, his cheeks turned bright red.

"I want to be friends and colleagues, but you keep pushing away," Avalon said in a principal like tone. "I don't like to be messed with okay?"

"Perfectly," Palladium said finally getting a chance to breathe after Avalon released him from his grasp.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me later, Palladium?" Avalon said.

"I would like to…but," Palladium tried to think up an excuse.

"Excellent we meet at noon sharp," Avalon stated as he left the classroom. Palladium felt weak in the knees. He couldn't eat lunch with Avalon. He remembered being with the evil clone on its death bed. He was trying to heal the enemy. Having a friendship with Avalon would increase his guilt further since he was the one who let down those in Pixie Village. He was the one who almost caused Darkar's realmwide domination. His legs gave out and he began to cry on all fours.

Palladium took a deep breath and dried his eyes while readjusting his tie. He had one more class before lunch hour and he needed to be focused. Yet all through the class he was reminded of Avalon's lunch invitation. He could face his fears and ignore the guilt, or be a coward and run away. Elfin kinsmen never run, his grandfather would say.

The clock struck noon and Palladium made his way to the cafeteria where he saw Avalon at the front table. Avalon saw Palladium and waved towards him. Palladium dipped his head back into the hallway and tried to sneak away.

"Boo!" Avalon murmured making Palladium jump. Avalon's face was close to his. He smiled and said in a soft sing song tone. "I found you."

* * *

read, review, fav. anything else do that too.


	5. Lunch Duty

**Lunch Duty**

"Why are you running away from me all the time?" Avalon asked curiously. "I get the feeling you don't like me."

"No I like you," Palladium felt a little awkward saying it since there was a pang in his chest when he said it. "The truth is, I kind of sent Livy to go get a bit of water from the flower of Life when your clone was there causing the witches to steal the Codex from the pixies. So I am responsible for Darkar almost getting the Realix and dooming us all."

"Well, that's a heavy burden on your shoulders," Avalon said.

"So you aren't mad?" Palladium asked.

"Why would I be? It was an accident," Avalon said. "That clone fooled everybody especially Faragonda and Bloom. Darkar's magic was that powerful."

"He was strong, and to think I almost thought I had feelings for that…thing," Palladium said. Avalon looked rather confusedly at him that made Palladium feel all hot and sweaty. "I mean friendship. I felt friendship for that…thing."

"Oh no, there goes another cat fight over a Red Fountain student," Avalon tisked as a freshman attacked another freshman with a bowl of Cesar salad full of salad dressing. "You get Mr. Knutt and I'll go break it up."

"Alright," Palladium gave a sigh of relief. He didn't like the awkwardness between him and Avalon to last long. He diligently went through the cafeteria and stopped at the janitorial closet to see Knutt. Faragonda and Grizelda looked at their teamwork knowingly.

"They make a great team," Grizelda said. "Too bad they don't really get along."

"Palladium does seem a bit shy towards him, but I bet he will find a way to get over that fear," Faragonda remarked.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Grizelda asked suspiciously.

"What could our Palladium be hiding? He's always been so loyal," Faragonda remarked.

"Well, we found one traitor in the past," Grizelda remarked. "We should make sure the whole faculty is on board with your wishes."

"Maybe we should," Faragonda replied and went back to eating her soup.

* * *

What will Grizelda do? Why am I putting up 3 chapters at once? What's with the questions?


	6. A Bump in the Night

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**A Bump in the Night**

Palladium gasped for breath as he flung himself forward in his bed awoken by a dream. This time he could not really remember it, he just had the feeling of looming danger of losing his job. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall of his bedside. It was a little after midnight and he did not really know what to do. Disoriented he walked across his room and walked out in his dress coat trying to find someone.

There was a small crease in the rug that made him trip falling down in front of Avalon's door. Avalon sprang from his bed after hearing the sound and whipped out a bejeweled cane as a weapon. His door creaked open and he pointed the cane at Palladium who was spluttering and muttering on the floor.

"Phillip, what are you doing this late at night?" Avalon snarled, carefully helping Palladium off the ground trying not to disturb the other teachers.

"Someone's after my job," Palladium breathed heavily. He grabbed hold of Avalon's pajamas and started spluttering again. Avalon annoyed patted his back and helped him inside his quarters.

Avalon lit a candle and placed Palladium on his side of the bed. He went to get a glass of water and gave it to Palladium. Palladium drank it fast but Avalon coaxed him to take his time. He sat on a wooden rocking chair and asked him to slowly recall what happened.

"I don't know what happened. It felt like it was real," Palladium said. "Someone was trying to get me fired! I love my job! Why would they do that?"

"Have you ever considered psychiatric care?" Avalon uttered.

"You think I am crazy don't you?" Palladium asked a bit offended. Avalon shook his head.

"No my friend, I just think you had a bad dream," Avalon remarked softly. "I just think you have a few issues to sort out with yourself. Uneasiness towards me, feeling like your job is in jeopardy. I am not a gifted healer in the ways of the mind but I will listen if you wish to talk about it."

"I can't talk about it. I don't even know what my problem is," Palladium exclaimed. Avalon shushed him and reminded him of the sleeping faculty out in the other chambers.

"You need rest. If you want to stay here and sleep I don't mind it," Avalon stated. "Or I can take you to your room. You can rest there. All I think you need is some sleep."

"What about the person trying to get me fired?" Palladium uttered.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that you sleep safely," Avalon stated patting a hand on Palladium's shoulder. Palladium did feel tired. His eyes grew heavy and he fell onto Avalon's goose down pillow and forgot all about what transpired that night. Avalon loomed over him and smiled watching his friend sleep. He snuffed out the candle and went to sleep in the rocking chair.

* * *

Read, review, do whatever you want...fav...


	7. Guidance

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

_**I**__** you want to skip over this one because of sexual content here's a synopsis: Minerva the guidance counselor (however you spell it) gets Palladium to admit that he is a homosexual. Again, I warn you that this has a few sexual references. Reader Discretion advised.**_

* * *

**Guidance**

"Minerva?" Palladium uttered as he opened the door to the Guidance office. "Minerva where are you?"

"Minerva? Minerva where are you?" Minerva's parrot Archibald mimicked. Palladium hated that bird who always acted as Minerva's secretary. He stopped at Archibald's perch.

"Archibald, where is Minerva?" Palladium asked the parrot. Archibald just blinked at him. "Is she with a student?"

"Minerva?" Archibald remarked.

"Yes, Minerva, where is she?" Palladium said getting increasingly annoyed.

"Where is Minerva?" Archibald remarked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Palladium said, it was like talking to a Cheshire cat.

"Archie, stop confusing the poor professor," Minerva stated as she came out of the counseling rooms. "Oh Palladium come in, come in…how's one of my oldest friends?"

"Not too well, I was having terrible nightmares and I thought I may be losing my job," Palladium said. "I also spent the night in Avalon's quarters. He suggested I see you."

"Uh huh, so you spent the night in Avalon's quarters," Minerva repeated.

"I was disoriented and tripped in front of his door and he let me sleep in his bed. While I slept he kept watch over me," Palladium stated.

"Hmm, so when did you have these homosexual thoughts about Avalon?" Minerva remarked bluntly as she scribbled her quill on a pad of paper.

"Homosexual thoughts about Avalon, I don't know maybe once he came along," Palladium admitted. His eyes grew wide at what he just confessed. He went all red and began to splutter. "What kind of question was that? Homosexual thoughts! I don't have those."

"You just said you had them, and face it elves are known to go both ways," Minerva remarked.

"What are you writing?" Palladium asked.

"Just notes," Minerva replied. "Do you have any intentions of a sexual manner?"

"NO! He's a colleague," Palladium remarked offended. "I don't want to have casual sex with Avalon!"

"Which means you do want to have casual sex," Minerva replied. "Interesting…"

"No, it is not interesting!" Palladium stated getting redder and redder each question she asked. "Why do you need to know this?"

"I'm a Freudian, all I think about is sex," Minerva remarked. "I talk to teenage girls. All they think about is sex too! Not Tecna though, all she cares about are grades."

"Minerva, I think you need help," Palladium said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you need help, and confessing that you have homosexual thoughts about Avalon is the first step. Maybe after you admit it to yourself you could try to get a relationship going," Minerva remarked. "Although I think Avalon might be straight as an arrow."

"Then what am I a crooked one?" Palladium uttered as he left the office and gave a cracker to Archibald.

* * *

Read, alert, review, fav...have a cracker.


	8. Rainbow Connection

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

_I do not own the song Palladium sings it's one of the Muppet Movie songs. I did not choose this song because of it being called Rainbow Connection considering that Palladium found out he's homosexual. It sounds like a song that he would sing to match his personality. With regards to the last chapter I won't be going into detail if the two have intercourse. It's rated T, not M. _

**Rainbow Connection**

Palladium sighed as he went inside the Teacher's lounge at five thirty in the afternoon. Classes were over and Palladium just finished marking term papers. Now he had time to relax. He sat next to the window where he placed a guitar and started strumming it. WizGiz curled up in a ball on the couch in front of the TV while Grizelda stirred her coffee with a coffee stirrer. He looked outside at the weather and spotted a rainbow in the distance. He began strumming the guitar and sung:

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows?

And what's on the other side…rainbows are visions

But only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide.

So we've been told and some choose to believe it

I know they're wrong wait and see…

Someday we'll find it. The rainbow connection, the lovers

The dreamers and me…"

Grizelda leant against a wall and sipped her coffee as Avalon stepped through the threshold into the teacher's lounge. He looked over at Palladium and smiled. Palladium froze giving a swift exhale as he saw Avalon coming towards him.

"No don't stop," Avalon remarked. "It's a good song. You're a good singer."

"Thanks," Palladium replied a little flustered. He put his guitar down and Avalon pulled up a seat. "So how's your first week been?"

"Terrible, I've hadn't had this many headaches since being imprisoned at Darkar's," Avalon remarked. "I think I'm still really rusty after that. I cannot do anything right."

"That's not true, you just need a little practice again and you'll be fine," Palladium remarked. Suddenly Mrs. DuFour came bursting through the room with an engagement ring on her finger. Her red hat flew through the air as she went to meet with Grizelda and two other teachers that were gossiping with their coffees.

"I'm getting married! Stephan proposed to me!" DuFour exclaimed. Palladium and Avalon went over to congratulate DuFour.

"I am so excited for you DuFour," Palladium remarked holding her hands and adjusting her engagement ring. "It's not every day someone gets married at this school."

"Oh Philip that's not all," DuFour replied with a bigger smile. "I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations, best wishes to you and your new spouse," Avalon remarked kissing her hand. Palladium watched him closely, eying if this gesture was romantic or simply friendly. DuFour was charmed by him as everyone was but Palladium neglected to see that she was an engaged woman. After realizing that notion he calmed himself and went back to playing the guitar.


	9. Love Lurks in the Lounge

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**Love Lurks in the Lounge**

The next week Palladium walked down the hall with a stack of papers when he stumbled upon Professor Avalon's classroom. Palladium stopped in awe and peered through the window and began listening to the lecture. Avalon talked so eloquently that the students were enthralled by his teaching. Professor Avalon looked over his shoulder to see Palladium's brown eyes through the window. He opened the door quickly causing Palladium to take a dive as term papers scattered all over the floor.

"Nice of you to drop in Palladium," Avalon chuckled before bending down to help his friend. The room burst out in laughter.

"Nice to see you overcame your dry spell," Palladium remarked. "Can…can I see you in the teacher's lounge after class Professor Avalon?"

"Why certainly Professor Palladium," Avalon said giving him a pile of papers. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay," Palladium whispered almost out of breath. He walked out and began towards his office. Palladium graded the term papers in his office until one thirty. One thirty was a big class time but Palladium compared his schedule with Avalon's schedule and they both were off until two. Palladium could hardly wait for Avalon but one thing bothered him. What was he going to say to him? His heart was pounding as he sat in the corner of the empty room. The only sound he could hear was the brewing coffee in the opposite corner. Suddenly the doorknob turned and Avalon looked into the teacher's lounge.

"Palladium, you're the only one here?" Avalon remarked. "I thought Wendy…"

"She's at the infirmary she thinks she has laryngitis; I'm glad to see you," Palladium replied as he went over to shake his hand.

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Avalon asked after he shook Palladium's hand. Palladium stood frozen unable to think of any words.

"Well…uh…it's sort of hard to explain," Palladium scratched the back of his head.

"You're blushing, is this some sort of game you're playing with me again?" Avalon remarked. "I don't like to be messed with."

"I…well you think…oh what the heck," Palladium stammered. He leant forward and brushed his lips against Avalon's. Palladium pulled back slowly and bit his own lip after he saw Avalon's eyes almost pop out of his head. He slumped his shoulders and sulked. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're messing with me again. That's not a kiss," Avalon said forcefully. He grabbed hold of Palladium and forced each other to lock lips again. Palladium grew scared of how rough Avalon was acting, but the kiss was mellow yet satisfying. After pulling apart Palladium looked at his dark eyes and Avalon said. "We tell this to no one."

"Uh okay," Palladium uttered and they both walked out of the lounge as Grizelda passed them to get to the coffee maker. Grizelda looked over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Those two are definitely up to something," she murmured to herself before she tipped the cup to her mouth.


	10. An Awkward Relationship

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**An Awkward Relationship**

"…and that's what happened," Palladium uttered to Minerva as he sat on the couch. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Palladium, there's this thing called doctor patient confidentiality that you may not be aware of, but I am a stickler for that rule," Minerva replied putting a hand to her heart. "So, are you planning on seeing him again?"

"Minerva, he's my colleague of course I'm going to see him," Palladium uttered.

"No, romantically," Minerva remarked. "Has he contacted you yet?"  
"We haven't spoke of it or talked since," Palladium remarked. "Do you think he liked it?"

"I am not sure, but maybe you should ask him yourself," Minerva stated. Palladium got up from his seat.

"Okay, I guess I should talk to him," Palladium uttered and passed Archibald who looked pissed off that he didn't get a treat. He went into the teacher's lounge to find Avalon but he was not inside. "He must be in his office…"

"Hello, old friend," Grizelda said sharply. Palladium looked over his shoulder to see Grizelda's trademark stare. "Are we looking for someone and don't know where to go?"

"Hello Grizelda," Palladium sighed. "I cannot talk right now."

"Wait, what were you and Avalon doing yesterday all alone in the teacher's lounge," Grizelda remarked. "It seemed awkward between you two, but come on. Your relationship was awkward to begin with."

"Ha ha ha," He chuckled nervously as he backed away. "That's funny, awkward. That's all it is."

"So he is hiding something," Grizelda remarked to herself as he backed out the door. She snapped her fingers and became invisible and she began to follow him outdoors. Palladium sprinted out to the quad to see that Avalon was lounging on a bench.

"Avalon, I was looking for you," Palladium heaved as he stopped next to him. Avalon just blinked nonchalantly at him not uttering a word to his colleague. Palladium sat next to him. Avalon just stared at him.

"What are your intentions exactly?" Avalon asked sharply. "If you want to be friends I can understand that, but I cannot do much more than that. You are a colleague and having more of a relationship than that is against the rules."

"I understand. I do not know what exactly I was thinking," Palladium stated. "I do not want to jeopardize anyone's careers, namely my own. I just do not want to seem like an awkward professor who has silly emotions when it comes to you."

"I don't think your emotions are silly or that you're an awkward professor," Avalon remarked. "I respect you quite a lot. I just cannot begin a relationship with you that is intimate."

"That's okay," Palladium sighed; Avalon looked at Palladium's disappointed face. He looked at Palladium and smiled as the wind began to gently whip Palladium's golden hair. Avalon couldn't help but feel a bit saddened at his own decision. He put a hand on Palladium's shoulder to console him.

"Let me make it up to you," Avalon stated. "Let's go out to Magix for lunch my treat."

* * *

Another three chapters down...not much more to go.


	11. Lunch on the Terrace

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

_Happy V-day! Please don't go around doing a name change comment. I like the name Aisha better than Layla. Cedric is my own first name for Avalon so please don't comment on that._

**Out and About on the Terrace**

After a quick change of clothes into something more casual Avalon and Palladium took the bus to Magix. They walked around downtown to see which restaurants to go to. Palladium spotted one with a terrace with orchids blooming in flower boxes. Avalon agreed to go inside with him. Little Luncheon Place was booked solid on the two floors, but the terrace was to their amazement the only place where there was room.

"Let's go someplace else then," Avalon remarked turning away from the server.

"No, come on Avalon," Palladium stated holding onto his shirt sleeve. "It's a beautiful day out why not sit on the terrace?"

"It's Saturday, some of the students could see us," Avalon hissed.

"Chill out Cedric," Palladium remarked. "I got the perfect disguise for us if someone sees us. It's fool proof. Now let's enjoy lunch."

"I hope you're sure about this," Avalon stated. They sat down at a patio table and read over the menus. Avalon ordered their drinks and they started chatting about their school work and students. Palladium talked to Avalon about writing poetry out in the quad on Saturdays. "I would like to read some of your poems sometime. I'm not that eloquent with words."

"From one professor to another your lectures are so profound that I think you'd be a natural at writing poetry," Palladium said. "You have to speak from the heart."

"That I might have trouble doing," Avalon replied. "I was imprisoned with nothing to eat or drink. I could not go to sleep and all I could see was darkness. I had no one to talk to and my magic was fading. I was fading. It was the worst kind of torture that Darkar could have done. I barely survived until I could escape."

"Wow, I never thought of what you've been through," Palladium said before sipping his drink. "But that could be the inspiration for your poems, what you've been through."

"It wouldn't be the most cheerful collection of poems," Avalon remarked.

"Poetry evokes emotion, I feel that you are passionate but holding back," Palladium uttered. Avalon looked over and out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of students coming down the sidewalk.

"Palladium, I think it's a good time to have those disguises handy," Avalon uttered as he put the desert menu to his face.

"Wizgiz taught me this trick," Palladium said, he snapped his fingers and he grew a great golden handlebar mustache. Avalon grew a dark blue Fu Manchu and he lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Is that…Professor Palladium and Avalon?" Bloom asked her friends.

"Oh I love watching teachers outside of school it's like watching little poodles walking on their hind legs like humans," Stella murmured as she stopped her two hulking bag boys who were carrying all her bags of clothes.

"I can't stand the sight of them in the real world, it's like they're human," Aisha uttered as she began to get goose bumps.

"Professor Palladium, can I ask for my grades on that test," Flora murmured softly to Palladium.

"Palladium? Who's Palladium, I am Siegfried Willshammer, and this is my cohort Pascal Zinfadel," Palladium stated in a thick accent.

"We are in the business of selling flying goats," Avalon remarked in a deeper than normal sounding voice. "Do you want to purchase a flying goat?"

"Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else," Flora responded. She went back to the Winx all flustered. "False alarm guys, they're just flying goat salesmen."

The two men snickered as they watched the confused young women walk away.


	12. Trials of Love

**In the Teacher's Lounge**

**Trial of Love**

Griselda had a poised herself next to the front gates with her arms crossed as Palladium who had his shoulders slumped as he entered her view. Griselda was mad and Palladium knew that she was mad at him and a little conceited since she had found out what Palladium and Avalon were doing in the little outpost in the forest. Her icy glare lifted into a look of confusion as he came closer towards her.

"Where's your cohort Palladium?" Griselda remarked. "You and Avalon need to see the headmistress immediately."

"He's not coming Miss Griselda," Palladium moped and he walked through the fairy winged gates of the pink castle. He left Griselda speechless.

Faragonda was in the quad looking at the girls on their break time. She looked over to Palladium who came up behind her. She shoved her hands in her pockets and dug out the pictures Griselda took of Palladium cuddling up with Avalon.

"Is this true?" Faragonda remarked in a harsh whisper. "Could two of my respected colleagues be out canoodling with each other at our school?"

"It wasn't on school grounds. We were far from the campus," Palladium retorted. "Griselda was spying on us at a moment."

"Oh her timing was impeccable. I've seen you and Avalon in the teacher's lounge being friendly, but this was too much to bear," Faragonda stated. "I've consulted the elders of the council and they wish to bring up your actions at a trial to see if your position as potions teacher will continue next year."

"You mean…I'll be fired because of my love for Avalon?" Palladium uttered.

"We have a reputation to uphold here at Alfea," Faragonda replied. She had begun to cry as tears trickled down behind her glasses. She went towards him and hugged him. "I'm sorry my friend, but there is nothing else I can do."

"You could tell the council you won't go through with this," Palladium pleaded. "Elfin and human rights could prevail."

"Office romances are against the rules," Faragonda said. "The trial will go ahead."

"Wait, Professor Avalon showed me this," Palladium said giving her a letter. "It's Cedric's wish to resign from his post as magiphilosophy professor."

"So he flew away again," Faragonda remarked looking at the resignation letter. She sighed. "Palladium you have to pack up your desk. The trial starts tonight."

Palladium sighed as he planted himself down on the front steps of the school. Bloom and the other Winx walked over to see him.

"What's wrong Professor Palladium?" Bloom asked kneeling down beside him. The others circled around them.

"Girls, I…I'm gay," Palladium uttered. "Avalon and I have been seeing each other in secret."

"AVALON?" The girls wondered aloud.

"I knew it was you two at the restaurant that time," Flora cheered.

"Martha Stewart must be furious," Stella exclaimed.

"What?" Palladium asked.

"Nothing, just a movie reference," Stella remarked.

"Oh, that's nice. Anyway Avalon has resigned as a teacher because of what we did last night," Palladium stated, he dropped his head down to his chest. Tears flowed down his cheeks as Bloom put a hand on his shoulder. "Now I have to get ready, the tribunal's going to review my case."

"Case, what case?" Tecna uttered.

"Palladium is going to trial for his affair with Avalon," Flora gasped. They watch as Palladium go into a cab and fly off into Magix.

"Let's go Winx," Bloom exclaimed they all went into a taxi. Bloom paid the driver in advance. "Magix courthouse and step on it."

At the courthouse Palladium slumped into the defense seat as neon glowing tribunal members came out into the courtroom. Faragonda sat down in the plaintiff seat with Griselda. Bloom and the other Winx club members sat down behind them in the barrier between the plaintiff and defense and the other part of the courtroom. The neon glowing tribunal member with a beard in the center of the group banged the gavel on the table.

"We are here to review the case of Alfea versus Palladium and Avalon," the center member said with a lofty old man's voice. "Where is Avalon?"

"I am going to speak for the both of us," Palladium replied.

"You shall do no such thing," a female tribunal member replied curtly. "With evidence against you there is only one choice to make and that is to take you into exile from any Magix school. You shall not be able to work in the city of Magix and will be forced to live outside of Magix."

"I object," Bloom exclaimed standing up.

"Sustained," the center tribunal member remarked banging the gavel again.

"I will not be silenced," Bloom shouted. Stella got up afterwards.

"Uh Bloom. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Stella said, "You'd be in contempt of court."

"How do you know that legal term," Bloom said.

"Seriously, I've been studying Judge Judy since you told me how to surf Earth television channels on the Realm Wide Web," Stella answered. "That show is addictive!"

"I just want to say that Palladium and Avalon are in love and just because they got caught expressing their love does not mean that they should be exiled," Bloom remarked.

"Show them the photo evidence against them," the third tribunal member said to a bulky gargoyle. The gargoyle came to life and flew towards Bloom with photographs in hand. Bloom looked at them then looked at Palladium who looked rather embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Yuck, that is just sick! Who would take pictures of people doing that?" Bloom uttered.

"Griselda," Palladium answered.

"I want order in the court," the center tribunal member shouted as he banged his gavel. "Professor Palladium, you have been fired and banished from Magix for the rest of your life!"

"No," the Winx all exclaimed. They broke through the barrier as the center tribunal member swung his gavel for one last time. The Winx all hugged Palladium and started to cry.

"Don't worry girls, I will be fine," Palladium said.

"There's no better teacher than you Palladium," Flora exclaimed.

"Thank you Flora," Palladium said tearing up. "But I must go."

"You're leaving now?" Musa remarked. "We should take one last tour of Magix before you go."

"No Musa, I am on a quest at the moment," Palladium said. "It is a quest to find my love."

* * *

Sorry for keeping you waiting. Long time...really long time. Sorry again.


End file.
